


In the stone

by That__1nerd



Series: Tony is an amazing dad [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Infinity War spoilers, Iron dad and Spider son, Irondad, Peter Parker is a dumb baby boi, Thinks bucky looks like Jesus, What’s sleep, clueless peter p, duh - Freeform, my attempt at being funny, spiderson, they’re trapped in the soul stone, tony is Peter’s biological father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That__1nerd/pseuds/That__1nerd
Summary: “Kid? Kid, wake up.” A voice echoed.Peter slowly opened his eyes, blinded by a bright light and above him was a man with long flowing hair.“Jesus?”





	In the stone

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve yet to watch the first two captain America movies so I’m hoping I’m getting Bucky and Sam right, and from all the memes and vines I’ve seen I think I did. I’m sorry if not.  
> Also this is set after infinity war so spoiler alert, it’s when everyone who dies is trapped in the soul stone.

Sam, and Bucky woke up, blinded by a light.  
“Woah, where are we?” Bucky looked at Sam.  
“Does it look like I know?” Sam snapped back.  
The soldiers stood up and started to walk around, seeing if they could find anyone else.  
It took them about forty-five minutes before they found anyone else.  
“Sam! Look!” Bucky pointed to a small figure laying on the ground.

“Aw man...I think that’s a kid, Buck.” Sam approached the boy.  
The boy looked to be around sixteen or seventeen, with chocolate brown hair, and wore a metallic red and gold spider suit.  
“Is he alive?”  
“I don’t know, Sam! Poke him.”  
“Man I ain’t poking him! You poke him!”  
“Fine I will!” Bucky grabbed his metal arm and took it off of his shoulder and poked the kid on the cheek with it. Causing the child to stir.

“He’s alive.” Bucky put the metal limb back on his body.  
“Kid? Hey kid, wake up.” Bucky pokes the kid even more.

The kid slowly opened his eyes and was immediately hit by a golden light , and saw Bucky standing over him, lucious brown hair falling on his shoulders.  
The child’s eyes grew wide.  
“Jesus?”

Sam laughed harder than he had in his entire life.  
“Yes, it is me, Jesus.” Bucky said with a serious look.  
“And who are you, my child?” He said in his biggest attempt of a holy-like voice.  
“I’m Peter Stark. Son of Tony Stark. Um, Mr. Jesus sir, why do you have a metal arm?” 

“Wait, Tony Stark? Like Iron man Tony Stark?” Sam asked, Peter nodded his head.

“You’re that one Spider kid aren’t you?”  
Bucky looked at peter.  
“Well with you being Jesus and all I thought you already knew all of this...but yeah. I’m spiderman.” 

Bucky and Sam looked at each other and sighed.  
“Wait, you’re not jesus! You’re that cool dude with the metal arm from Germany! Woah! Hi! That was so cool by the way! And oh my gosh I’m so sorry for throwing a bench at you!” Peter explained quickly. 

“Kid, it’s okay.” Sam clapped peter on the back.  
“Oh, uh. Okay. So.... where are we?” Peter looked curiously around at their surroundings and found nothing.

“Well, that’s a good question, funny thing is...we don’t know.” Bucky nervously rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Oh.” Peter frowned.  
“Well, it doesn’t matter. My dad will find us. He always does, he won’t stop til we’re back.” Peter beamed with pride at the thought of his father.  
“You sure we can count on him?” Sam asked.

“Oh yeah! My dad will stop at nothing to save us! I have faith in him, and everyone else that lived.” Peter grinned.  
“Well, if the kid trusts Tony, then I trust Tony.” Sam patted Peter on the back.

“Yeah, me too. Now we just wait...” Bucky glancered around, already bored.  
Peter perked up.  
“Wanna see how far we can shoot my webs?”  
“Oh yes please.” Sam laughed.


End file.
